Spirit: Destiny's New Hope
by zelda-chic04
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SPIRIT: THE FORCE WITHIN It's been one year since Liea and Link separated and everything seemed hopeless until Liea once again some how arrived in Hyrule again. What will happen next to them? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: All was lost is now found

***Author's note***: This is the SEQUEL to Spirit: The Force Within. I would suggest that you read the first story before reading this one. You can still read this, but it would make a lot more sense if you read the first one^_^. And as a fair warning, FLAMERS should not read this. But I will say that this story is better than the first. ENJOY!  
  
LOVE AND PEACE!!  
  
~zelda-chic04  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda  
  
Spirit: Destiny's New Hope  
  
Chapter 1: All was lost is now found  
  
One year passed since that fateful occurrence came and went. For the first couple of months since the incidence, Liea couldn't stop thinking about Link and the fact that she's Princess Liana. Every night she'd think about a life together with Link and having kids run around castle. As the months passed one by one Liea started to forget about Hyrule and the memories she had. She was beginning to believe that this was all a hoax. Nothing has happened that Zelda said would. So because of that Liea went about her life as if any of that never happened.  
  
The air was thick and humid one day in late spring. There was no rain in sight. After Liea arrived home from school she changed into her yellow spaghetti strap top and jean shorts; the tormenting heat was just too much for her. She walked over to her desk and picked up her sunglasses and placed them on her head like a headband.  
  
"This must be the hottest day on record I swear!" Liea complained as she turned on the T.V. in her room to check the weather on the Weather Channel.  
  
"The unusual heat wave will still continue over in the eastern part of Ohio and into Pennsylvania and New York. Other wise over in Oregon and Washington the torrential rain will continue as well." The meteorologist stated while pointing to the different parts of the map.  
  
"Dang nab it! When is this madness going to end? It's not supposed to get this hot! Especially where I live." Liea screamed while walking to the kitchen for a glass of lemonade.  
  
"Why do I feel so weird? I've felt a weird sensation in the past couple of weeks, but nothing this strong. This time it hurts really bad." Liea moaned holding her stomach.  
  
Liea headed back up to her bedroom to lay down hoping it would all go away. She lay on her bed for almost an hour in pain. Something on her right hand started to glow faintly and Liea noticed it from the corner of her eye. It grew brighter and brighter by the minute with increasing strength. The shape that the light was in was the Triforce, which made Liea even more scared when she looked. Liea went to touch it with her other hand, but disappeared into thin air once again.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Link paced back and forth in one of the marble halls in the Hyrule castle. Zelda sat dignified in a red velvet chair watching Link walk back and forth. "Link dear, it's been just about a year since that girl came here and you still haven't fully gotten over her." Zelda mentioned twirling her hair around.  
  
"I know, I know. She's so amazing though and beautiful! You kept saying that she'll come back here and she hasn't yet, and I'm not about to give up!" Link said pounding his fist on the table.  
  
"No need to get all upset about this! You know well that I am a Sage and can sense what's going to happen, and nothing's stirred yet." Zelda responded now standing up and patting Link's shoulder.  
  
"You should know when your own sister should come back!"  
  
"Yes, I should and it's not yet. I think we need to settle your nerves a bit. I think this heat's getting to you. Let's go to the library where it's nice and cool." Zelda suggested taking Link's arm and walking towards the door.  
  
There was an eerie silence between Link and Zelda as they walked down the long hallways. Link occasionally looked over at Zelda who was just looking straight ahead. Zelda sharply turned left and entered a small room. "Before we go to the library I need to get something." Zelda brought up.  
  
"Ok I guess." Link stood around looking at the small artifacts waiting for Zelda to be finished. Link turned around to see a bright light appear and a person in the middle.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Liea discovered herself sitting on the ground in front of two familiar people. She rubbed her back and looked around to see where she was at.  
  
"Ouch! This again? Why me! Where am I now? Whew, this place is just as hot as back home." Liea waved her hand like a fan. She looked up and saw a guy with blonde hair and a green tunic standing about six feet away from her. A sudden memory hit Liea and she remembered that the guy standing there was in fact, Link.  
  
Link observed Liea on the cold marble floor and smiled. His fond memories rushed through his mind and began to rekindle lost time.  
  
Zelda looked over too and noticed Liea sitting on the floor. "Welcome back- "Zelda started to say.  
  
Liea jumped up and about attacked Link. "Link! Oh my, it's you! It's really you! I missed you so much! I thought that I would never see you again." Liea screamed while squeezing the pulp out of Link.  
  
"I missed you too, Liea! It wasn't the same when you left. I felt like a part of me disappeared and my heart broke into a million pieces. I thought about you everyday and never forgot you." Link said sincerely holding Liea in his arms.  
  
"You're still the same sweet Link I left one year ago. And that's why I like about you; you're sincere and loving." Liea smiled.  
  
"Welcome back. Do you feel any different, Liea?" Zelda finally asked staring at Liea.  
  
"Well, yeah. I feel a lot happier knowing that I haven't lost Link. And also quite hot from this heat." Liea giggled.  
  
"No, no. I mean physical or mental changes of your body." Zelda asked staring at Liea.  
  
"Oh. Um. No, not really. Except the fact that I can sense things a little bit before they happen. You know, like ESP-"  
  
"ES what?"  
  
"ESP, Extra Sensory Perception. It's like you have an extra sense, like touch or smell. It's a sense that only a certain few have. I guess you could say it's like a "sixth sense". That's about all that'd changed."  
  
"Interesting, my sister has something like that."  
  
"You have a sister?" Once again Liea was starting to freak out a bit.  
  
"Yes I do. And you're...my...sister."  
  
"Wait a minute! Back up the stinking' train! How am I your 'sister'? I thought having this 'Triforce of Spirit' and being 'Princess Liana' was kooky! This is even crazier! Well, I haven't turned into Princess Liana yet, chick. So what now!" Liea finally exploded.  
  
Zelda looked around the room searching for chickens. Liea just sighed and shook her head in frustration. "Zelda, just please, never mind. I have enough stress as it is."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but it's almost time for HER to return anyway."  
  
Link was scratching his head trying to put all the pieces together. "Um, so you're saying, Zelda, that Liea is really your sister?"  
  
"Yes she is. Actually, it's Princess Liana that's my sister. We were separated when Ganondorf came several years ago and banished her to a different realm. Her spirit chose a girl with the same qualities and conjoined herself with that chosen girl. That girl just happens to be Liea." Zelda responded looking over at Liea.  
  
Liea just looked back at Zelda with the same confusion as ever. All Liea really cared about that she was back with Link. 


	2. Chapter 2: Heat always gets the best of ...

***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda  
  
Spirit: Destiny's new hope  
  
Chapter 2: Heat always gets the best of us  
  
Link began to contemplate about what Zelda said. "Oh...I see now...sort of..." Link said himself, still puzzled, walking over towards the window and looked out at the beautiful land.  
  
"Anyway, I need the both of you to go around Hyrule and check on how everything is. I feel like something's not right in Hyrule," Zelda paused as if she was thinking. "I just need some assurance that everything's good. Please, come back about the same time tomorrow and report to me. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Let's hit the road, Jack" Liea nodded while flipping her sunglasses over her eyes like and agent from MIB.  
  
"Jack? My name is Link." Link said bewildered scratching his head  
  
"I know silly. Lets get going before sundown." Liea giggled.  
  
Link and Liea strolled down the huge steps outside of the castle walked into Hyrule Market. In the market, Liea hopped from stand to stand amazed at all the fruit, flowers and other goods displayed. She felt like a little kid, and looked like one too.  
  
Some of the townspeople stared at Liea like she was possessed. "You think that girl is possessed by an evil spirit?" An older woman who was selling flowers asked.  
  
"Nah, she seems more like one of those crazy farm kids." A man with a weird accent responded.  
  
"Wow! All this stuff is so adorable!" Liea found a small white daisy and placed it on top of Link's ear. "Oh, Link, you look so pretty!" Liea giggled as Link's face began to burn red.  
  
"You look like you've never been shopping or even in a market place before."  
  
"Back home I'm considered the shopping queen!" Liea began to brag. "I've just never seen a cuter Bazaar before."  
  
Link shrugged his shoulders, removed the flower and placed it back with the others. Link managed to keep Liea calm and walked through the rest of the market. They reached the gate walked out of it, which was leading to Hyrule field.  
  
"It's so hot here! Back home that heat was just as tormenting, and no rain could be seen for miles around literally." Liea, waving her hand next to her face, stood next to the moat and was tempted to jump in.  
  
"I agree; this heat is most unusual. I really don't know why it's like this. It's never this hot." Link responded looking around and got an idea.  
  
Link slowly walked up behind Liea trying not to make any sudden movements or sounds. Luckily for Liea, she knew Link was behind her; so she acted cool and stood still. Just as Link was going to push Liea in the water, she turned around and grabbed Link's arm and threw him into the water. Liea began to laugh and felt proud of the deed she had just performed.  
  
Link finally rose up from under the water and gasped for air thinking of revenge. "Hey you! What was that for?! You're going to pay for this!" Link yelled out squeezing the water from his hat.  
  
"Ha ha! I highly doubt it!" Liea retorted arrogantly putting her hands to her hips.  
  
Link leaped from the water and clutched Liea's ankle, who was still standing. She fell onto the ground and began dragging on the ground and moving towards the water by Link's muscular power.  
  
"Ha, ha! You're mine now Liea!" Link snickered.  
  
"Whoa! Hey now big fella! Stop...PLEASE!" Liea shouted trying to hold onto some grass, but she was slipping away to quickly. Liea found, in the mist of struggling, that she was already up to her knees in the water. "I'm serious Link. I give! I give up! I'll do anything, just don't pull me in the water and farther! Link, you numskull! SSTTTOOOPPPP!!"  
  
"Anything?" Link asked cunningly.  
  
"Yes, just stop will ya?" Liea screamed.  
  
"OK!"  
  
Link let go of Liea's ankle and she climbed up the side of the bank to get out. Liea, trying to dry off her legs, sat on the side of the bank irritated at Link.  
  
"I'm sorry, Liea, but I just had to get you back." Link said finally climbing out himself.  
  
Liea folded her arms and turned the opposite way of where Link was now standing. "Humph. Well, what do you want me to do since I said I'll do anything?" There was an awkward moment of silence. "So what's it going to be?" Liea sulked waiting for her punishment.  
  
Link held out his hand to help Liea up. Liea slowly turned around to see Link standing there sincerely. Liea raised an eyebrow and hesitantly reached for his hand to pull her up.  
  
"You said anything, right?" Link asked again acting innocent.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Liea replied getting depressed.  
  
Link placed his hand on Liea's shoulder and smiled. He then pulled Liea close to himself and kissed her, squeezing her tight against his chest. Link let go of his grip and looked at Liea's surprised expression.  
  
"Wow...that was interesting. I was expecting something more like slave labor, but I guess this will have to do." Liea smiled while Link stood there almost about to burst out in laughter. All of a sudden Liea's smile suddenly turned into a disgusted glare when she felt a wetness sink into her clothing. Link had tricked Liea and soaked her clothes in water.  
  
"Link! You little sneak! How dare you do that!" Growled Liea.  
  
"I told you had to get you back! So I did." Link folded his arms.  
  
Liea gave Link the "evil eye" and screamed at the top of her lungs. She exploded and charged at Link and pushed him onto the ground. Link quickly grabbed Liea's arms and pulled her down with him. Liea fell on top of Link and then she started to swing her arms trying to hit him, but Link just held her arms above himself.  
  
"You think you're going to hit me, huh?" Link asked lying on the ground laughing to himself.  
  
"C'mon! Just one good shot at you!" Liea wailed struggling with her flailing arms.  
  
"You're going nowhere fast, Liea."  
  
"Fine! I'll just stop then." Liea retorted folding her arms and giving a heavy sigh while now sitting on top of Link.  
  
"Seesh, you're a fiery little thing aren't you? Now can you please get off of me?!" Link said trying to breathe.  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't make me do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Link began to tickle Liea and she fell next to him laughing hysterically.  
  
"Not fair, not fair! Ok, ok!" Liea screamed.  
  
"That's better. Now I can actually breathe!" Link said still lying on the ground.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Liea, now lying next to Link, sneered.  
  
"Just joking! You're definitely turning into Liana, from what Zelda told me about her personality." Link said starting to get more serious.  
  
Liea just stared in wonder. She didn't know what to say. Everything was still buzzing around her head as fast as ever. 


	3. Chapter 3: Looking through the glass

***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda  
  
Spirit: Destiny's new hope  
  
Chapter 3: Looking through the glass  
  
"Link, what's going to happen to me when I turn into Princess Liana? Not to mention us too." Liea asked now sitting up while Link was still lying down. After Link heard what Liea said, he sat up as well. Liea then slowly started to walk over towards Epona and began to pet the horse's nose. Link saw Liea move and walked over to her. He placed his hands on Liea's shoulders and tried to comfort her by rubbing them.  
  
"Well...what I do know is that you WILL be here, just as Princess Liana though. You probably won't remember much of who you are now. As for us, I have no clue. I really wish I did know. Just pray that when you're Liana you'll remember me and try to fit all the pieces together from there." Link reassured. "Shoot! I need to change my clothes since I'm soaking wet! Not to mention any names." Link stared at Liea while she just gave an 'innocent' look.  
  
"Well, I'm no dry sponge either, Link." Liea said trying to squeeze some water out of her jean shorts.  
  
"Before we start our quest we will have to stop by my forest tree house so I can change and be on our way."  
  
"What about me?!" Liea whined walking more nto Hyrule Field while Link mounted Epona.  
  
He just rolled his eyes and galloped up to Liea. Link slowed down to a slower pace and stopped Liea right in her tracks by stopping in front of her. "You want a ride, Liea? I have a horse and in fact, yes, I am riding it!" Link laughed reaching out his hand.  
  
Liea squinted her eyes. "Thank you," she then giggled grabbing Link's gentle hand. "I wouldn't of known the way to your tree house anyway."  
  
Liea pulled herself up with the help of Link and sat behind him. Link dug his heals into Epona's sides and then began to gallop to their destination. Liea looked around at the passing, once familiar, surroundings and took in a deep breath of fresh air. She closed her eyes and placed her head on Link's back and her arms around his waist. Link smiled and continued to lead Epona in the right direction.  
  
Sometime later, Liea and Link arrived at a small opening in the vast forest. Link dismounted his horse and headed into the forest. Liea continued sitting on Epona starring up at the sky and started daydreaming about being Princess Liana.  
  
"Liea," Link called out, but had no response. "Liea!"  
  
"Huh, what?" Liea finally replied not realizing what Link was doing.  
  
"Are you going to come or just sit there?"  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah."  
  
Liea got off the horse and tagged along after Link into the majestic woods. Moving rather quickly, the two approached the small camp with a nicely built tree house and a burned out fire. Liea discovered a fair sized rock and sat on it and remembered when she first met Link long ago.  
  
"Wow, this is as beautiful as I remembered it from when we first met." Liea exclaimed with her memories fresh in her mind.  
  
"I'm pleased to hear that! If you don't mind I'm going to finally change now." Link responded climbing up the ladder to his house.  
  
"Ok, that's fine with me. I'll sit here and wait." Liea watched Link climb the rest of the way up the ladder and walk into the tree house.  
  
While Liea was waiting patiently, a small flower petal descended from its tree and landed on her foot. Liea picked up the fragile object and glimpsed up at the tree where the petal fell. Hundreds of beautiful, pale purple flowers were in full bloom showing their marvelous colors and waving in the gentle breeze.  
  
Liea stood on the rock she was sitting on and tried to reach for some of the charming flowers. Liea turned her head and just happened to notice, through the window of the tree house, Link without his shirt on. Liea moved onto her tipsy-toes and tried to grasp onto some higher branches of the tree to see well.  
  
Link grabbed his shirt, put it on, and walked toward the door of the house. He climbed down the ladder while Liea was still trying to 'spy' on Link. Little did she know that Link was now behind her.  
  
"So, what are you looking for? Anything interesting?" Link asked now leading against the ladder.  
  
"Ahh!" Liea screamed and fell to ground. While lying on the ground, she tried to think up a good excuse for what she was really doing. "Uh, just trying to get some flowers. That's all." Liea tried to smile but pain overwhelmed her from her fall.  
  
"I'm sure, but I think you were spying" Link replied sarcastically and gave a wink. "Well, I'm ready to go."  
  
"Ouch," Liea tried to move. "I am too." She tried to smile again.  
  
Link strolled over to Liea and helped her up off the ground. He helped brush most of the dirt off of Liea's arms and clothes. Just looking at Liea's concerned face made Link weak in the knees. To him, Liea's eyes had such an innocent glow and appeal to them that nothing could surpass. He could sense that she was scared and wanted to back to her home a lot, but there was nothing he could do. Link gently swept his hand once more against Liea's face trying to soothe her. Liea knew that Link knew something that she didn't know, but what?  
  
"Link, I'm still very afraid. I'm just plain out worried. I don't want to lose you again. I did once, and I can't bear to do it again." Liea looked at the ground solemnly.  
  
"You won't lose me, Liea, trust me. I won't let it happen," Link took Liea in his consoling arms and held her close. "I understand how you feel. I'm worried too. Lets try not to think about it, is that ok?"  
  
"Yes, I agree. We must forget about it, for now at least." Liea nodded.  
  
Link let go of Liea and then held her hand, guiding her back out of the forest. Liea smiled and hugged Link's arm as they walked. Link and Liea departed the forest and entered the big, vast field again. When they approached Epona, who was grazing on some grass, Link decided to just let Liea ride the horse while he scouts ahead.  
  
Traveling far and wide, Link and Liea journeyed past by a couple merchants, some wild horses and even a herd of huge birds (A/N: Like Chocobos from final fantasy). After almost riding around for half a day, the two adventurers finally approached a place near the shore of Lake Hylia.  
  
Suddenly, Liea's internal instincts arose and brought forth some sort of a warning to her. She sensed that something wasn't right and that they were in great danger. Fighting with herself for a moment, Liea finally came forth and warned Link.  
  
"Link! Please don't go any further! Something's not right up ahead." Liea yelled holding onto the horse's reign.  
  
"Ha! Quit pulling my leg! I know what I'm doing, have faith." Link replied, laughed, as he turned around to face Liea.  
  
"I'm serious, Link!" Liea stopped and pointed forward. "Oh my gosh! Behind you!" 


	4. Chapter 4: In the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda  
  
Spirit: Destiny's new hope  
  
Chapter 4: In the end  
  
Link turned around and saw that a rather huge hole was appearing in the ground. Just then a beast of enormous size leaped out of the hole and shook the ground. It growled and roared waving its huge muscular arms around. Link jumped back as Liea screamed in horror.  
  
"What is it?!" Liea cried out in panic.  
  
"I don't know!" Link yelled out. He tried to calm himself down and took a closer look at the beast. "It seems to be a cross between a Moblin and a Stalfos; I'm not quiet sure though. It's huge is all about I can say! I've never seen anything like it before!" Link looked up at the creature again and drew his sword and shield out unwilling to fight.  
  
"Now look what you have to fight! You should have listened to me," Liea dug her heals into Epona's sides and rode off to a spot far from the battle. "You're so stubborn!" She finally screamed.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Liea" Link yelled out shaking his hand at her. He rolled his eyes and started to psyche himself up.  
  
Liea felt really bad about leaving Link there to fight the thing all by himself. She had no fighting powers or agility, so Liea's only safe bet was to just stand off to the side and out of the way. She jumped off of Epona's back and stood next to her. Liea started to pet Epona's mane and softly talk to her. "I hope Link will win! I know he will...I have great faith in him! What about you?" Epona whinnied and shuffled her hooves. Liea smiled and hugged the horse's neck.  
  
"Oh Lord, please give the strength that Link needs to defeat to defeat this awful beast." Liea uttered a prayer under her breath to herself.  
  
Suddenly the monster then swiped his gigantic claws, scratching Link in the face, and leapt forward. The battle has now begun.  
  
After being side swiped, Link felt the warmth of oozing blood from the wound run down his face. He wiped off the blood and held up his sword in anger and defense of himself. The hit motivated him even more to defeat the creature. Link then threw his shield down onto the ground and ran towards the beast screaming with his life. After rushing towards the monster, Link slashed it in the side and jumped into the air immediately after doing so. He aimed to hit the fiend's head, but the beast took its staff and swung it at Link, making him miss. Link was slammed into the ground with such force that his own sword cut himself in the leg. The beast swung his staff intending to strike Link again, but Link rolled out the way barely getting whacked.  
  
Link laid on the ground breathing hard and looking up at the fury in the beast's eyes. Link kept dodging the attacks and tried to imply some himself. It was a battle that was only getting worse.  
  
Liea watched in anguish as her Hero was getting seriously wounded. She just couldn't bear to watch the combat anymore, so she turned around and stared at the perfect, clear blue sky. Both the agony of being useless and the battle were getting to her. Liea's feelings were building up and she let a solitary tear fall down her face.  
  
Using the last of his strength, Link forced himself up off the ground and gazed at the menacing intruder with determination to kill. Sweat and blood drenched Link's worn out face and body. He knew he had no chance to win, but he would keep fighting for Hyrule and the one he loved until the end. Link lunged forward with little strength that he had to make one last hit at the enemy. The monster struck Link with little energy tossing the lifeless body close to the edge of the nearby cliff. It gradually walked over to the dreadfully beaten soldier and stood there. He finally kicked Link over the edge, sending him plummeting to the ground far below.  
  
At the same moment the tragedy was happening, Liea turned around to see what was going on between Link and the monster. She stared at where Link used to lie and was confused. The information didn't seem to register right away. Then Liea realized Link was gone and screamed for her sanity.  
  
"No! Link, come back!" Liea cried out jumping off Epona and running to the edge where Link was kicked off. She fell to her knees balling her eyes out while the life-destroying beast walked away victorious. "It's over! Hyrule is now finished! Zelda and I have no chance of surviving. Oh, Link, I can't believe you're actually gone." Liea sobbed now sitting on the grass holding her knees to her chest.  
  
She sat there for what seemed like forever. Epona trotted over to Liea and nudged her to get up. She felt the horse's nose and grabbed onto the rein to get up. Liea took a deep breath and looked around. A mixture of Link's scarlet blood and the beast's emerald blood were splattered everywhere. She also saw where Link's body was on the ground, rolling around. The last thing Liea set her eyes on were the long grasses that were bloody and bent over obviously from Link's body. Her knees started to shake and become weak and soon fell down from exhaustion. Liea sat down again crying in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the chapter being so short;;...I promise it will be longer and the story will only get better! And I promise I'll update my other stories as soon as possible! As always, I am open for any ideas for ANY story!  
  
zelda-chic04 


End file.
